The present invention relates to a universal head for a tripod, and more specifically to an improvement of a universal head capable of shifting a camera platform between horizontal and vertical positions.
A universal head for a tripod is attached to the top portion of the tripod. It is provided with a camera platform for supporting a camera. Conventional universal heads are disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Disclosure Nos. 60-38995 and 60-75795 and Japanese Utility Model Publication 60-37511.
These prior art universal heads comprise three major components, i.e., a pan member, a tilt member, and a camera platform. These components can move independently of one another. The pan member is rotatably mounted on a vertical first shaft, at the top portion of the tripod, and is provided with a horizontal second shaft. The tilt member is rotatably mounted on the second shaft. It has a horizontal third shaft, which extends at right angles to the second shaft. The camera platform is mounted on the third shaft for vertical rotation. The pan member, tilt member, and camera platform can be fixed in desired rotational positions, by clamp means such as screw members.
In the conventional universal heads described above, the camera platform can be brought down to a horizontal position or raised to a vertical position, with the tilt member kept fixed in place. Thus, when the platform is horizontal, the camera can be operated in its horizontal position, for photographing. When the platform is fixed in the vertical position, photographing can be effected with the camera in its vertical position.
However, the conventional universal heads have drawbacks. They need many components, and are complicated in structure. More specifically, they require the clamp means for fixing the camera platform at a desired angular position. In addition, it involves considerable labor to fix or unfix the platform. The reason is that such work requires the screw members of the clamp means to be tightened or loosened.
Also known are universal heads in which only the pan member and tilt member can be rotated, and, the camera platform is integral with the tilt member. Therefore, these heads need neither means for rotatably mounting the platform on the tilt member, nor means for clamping the platform. Thus, they are simple in construction, and require fewer components.
When using these universal heads, however, it takes much time to change the camera position. In shifting the camera position from the horizontal position to the vertical position, the tilt member must be rotated downward through 90.degree., after reorienting the camera on the camera platform by 90.degree., and then refixing the camera on the platform.